Not Supposed to Happen
by thecakemasterofpanem
Summary: started out as a copy of everyone else's fanfics but than i changed it
1. Stupid Elf Prince

_"Shut UP!" _

There was no way Emily would ever get to sleep now. Lezelldium continually messed with her head and implied threats on her life. If she had know that this would happen, she never would have put on the dumb amulet in the first place. It more than likely would have saved her a lot of trouble. She couldn't take it anymore; she got out of bed and went outside to chuck her amulet off the ship.

When she opened the door to the outside, the biting wind went right through her pajamas, and her mind turned to going back to her room to get her cloak. But then she decided this wouldn't take very long, so she dismissed the thought from her head. She took a step out and closed the door behind her, the wind feeling even more frigid.

_"Hahahahaha. You should have brought your cloak,"_ the Voice said.

"Nobody asked you!" Emily hissed at it. Then she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shifting her feet over the rough surface of the deck.

She stopped cold when she heard a sigh coming from the other side of the ship's hull; the part of the deck she couldn't see. She didn't think it was anybody threatening to her, but just in case, she moved silently into stealth mode, just barely tilting her head around the corner in order to get a glimpse at the other sleepless passenger.

Of all the people it could have been, it was Prince Trellis. Blech. How she hated that title. "_Prince_, my foot," she muttered. His head jerked in the direction of her voice and she immediately pulled herself back around the corner. She started tip-toeing quickly away from the hull but knew she was too late when a beam of blue light lifted her off the floor and made her turn around. She would have scolded herself if Lezelldium wasn't already doing it for her.

"What dare I ask are you out here for?" the dark elf asked.

Emily would not speak. She may have decided to help him and his brother, but that didn't mean she had to be friends with either of them.

He snickered. "How predictable. Not to mention childish."

She glared at him and said under her breath, "And you wonder why I don't like you."

"I never said I cared," he answered, and then put her down while crossing his arms. After a moment of both of them just standing there, he asked, slightly amused, "Were you spying on me?"

"HA! You _wish_!" she laughed.

"Then what?"

"...I just...couldn't sleep."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Absolutely nothing. Perhaps if you weren't so defensive, you would be a better stonekeeper. I thought you were serious about defending Alledia."

"I am."

"Then you must also be a great actor."

"..."

"Exactly."

She couldn't believe him! Who did he think he was?! She wanted to say something rude but that would only prove he was right. How she hated to admit it. Thiking that made her want to be more serious, so she said, "I'm sorry for getting defensive. I'm not used to anyone talking back to me."

"So you're arrogant?" he smirked.

"No! It's just that I've never really been so defensive." She couldn't figure out how to explain it.

"Why do you only get defensive around me?" he asked in a low voice. Then he smiled, uncovering his pointed teeth. She shivered - and not from the cold this time.

"...I don't know what to say to that."

"Me neither."

What? Now it was just akward.

Trellis' smile slowly faded and both of them leaned against the rail. Again, Emily became aware of how cold it was and started shaking. She tried to hide it but it didn't work very well. Out of nowhere, she felt a cloak get draped over her shoulders. She looked over at Trellis and realized it was him.

She took the cloak off and shoved it in his face. "I don't want it," she said.

He stared at her in confusion, and then his expression changed to blank. He said, "I'd feel more comfortable knowing you won't die of pnemonia before saving the world."

She didn't understand. He was concerned about her health?

_"Yes. He. Is." _Lezelldium whispered.

Emily looked down at her stone and grunted, "Shut UP!" She looked up again and found that the Elf Prince was eyeing her with amusement. Her face turned red.

He laughed and said, "Now your face is as red as your hair." This only made it worse. He laughed some more. She punched him.

"It's not funny! The stupid Voice is why I can't sleep!"

Even though he was rubbing his side where she had punched him, he was giggling.

This was amazing. She said, "You never laugh! Why are you laughing?"

He stopped, but couldn't make himself quit smiling. He got closer to her and wrapped the cloak tightly around her body. "You can keep it," he spoke quietly. Her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?! Who _are_ you?!"

"Well would you rather have me be a jerk?"

"...I would expect it."

"Alright." He tore the cloak off of her and threw it over the side of the ship and smiled with satisfaction. Before she could react, he went even further by grabbing her head and pulling her foward until she could feel his teeth poking her tongue. He really was a jerk. Fortunately, she could react to this, so she shoved him away from her and slapped him. He moved his hand to his face where she had hit him.

She glared at him and said, "You crossed the line."

"I know."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "Maybe it's better that you hate me. Then you won't have to worry about what happens to me. I know you don't think you should trust me. And you're right. I..I want you to trust me...but...I can't set you up for getting your heart broken."

Emily couldn't help but get defensive. "What do you think I am? I'm not fragile and I _certainly_ won't get my heart broken by the likes of you!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that if I get killed or dragged off, it won't affect everything that you try to do. You can't trust me. I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

They stood and stared at each other for a while.

Then she turned away and said, "Yeah, well I'm sorry for letting you on this team," and began to walk back to her room. Her heart may not have been broken, but his was.

_"Now you've done it,"_ Lezelldium whispered in Trellis' head.

"Shut UP!" he yelled at it. "Emily wait!" but she was already gone. He buried his face in his hands. "I should never have said anything."


	2. Stone Argument

_"You love her."_

"No I don't."

_"But you're thinking about that kiss."_

"So?"

_"You loooooooove her, Trellis. Don't pretend it's not true."_

"Do you annoy Emily like this?"

_"Perhaps."_

"I'm going to make it my personal mission to chuck you off the ship."

_"That's exactly what she said to me yesterday night."_

"Take a hint."

_"Go tell her you're sorry and that you love her."_

"NO! If I do that she'll punch me in the face again."

_"Than just apologize."_

"I'd look weak."

_"Write it out and slip it under her door after the sun sets."_

"Since when are you so concerned about my relationship with Emily?"

_"Hmhmhahaha."_

"Creep."

_"So are you going to?"_

"...Maybe."

_"You'll want my advice more often after this is over."_

"Whatever. Shut your face. I'm tired"

_"I don't have a face my dear boy."_

"Don't care. Shut up."

_"Goodnight."_

"It would be if you'd stop talking."

_"Hmhmhmhmha."_


	3. Apology Note

The next night, Trellis reluctantly wrote a short apology note to Emily, which felt surprisingly embarassing even though he hadn't actually given it to her yet. He didn't see how Lezelldium would assume he'd want more advice after this since it was stupid in the first place. But what else was he going to do? Talking to her in person would seriously ruin his whole ego.

Hours after the sun went down, Trellis walked to Emily's room and started to push the paper between the bottom of the door and the floor, which was difficult because the floor was carpeted. He made frusterated grunting sounds and the paper crinkled. He started growling.

Emily sat up after the first few moments of these strange noises and walked over to the door after another ten seconds of listening. She crouched down and saw the corner of the paper just barely poking through and realized the grunting and growling was coming from Trellis on the other side. Resisting the urge to giggle, she unlatched the lock and opened the door all the way.

Trellis froze and stopped growling. His weird eyes flicked up and stared at her, containing a hint of guilt, embarassment, and surprise.

Emily smirked. She looked down at him and said, "Guess who's face is as red as my hair."

The Elf Prince got up, turned around, and covered his face with his hands.

She walked around him so they were facing each other, and pulled his hands away, still smiling. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I...I was trying to give you an apology note," (man that sounds so stupid!) "-and...I failed." He felt like such an idiot. He tore his arms out of her grasp and explained, "Look, I just didn't want you to hate me because we're supposed to be a team but I don't want to go soft either and UGH this is so hard!"

"So what are you sorry for?" She was still smiling.

"...I'm sorry I'm a jerk and I kissed you."

"Okay. I forgive you. Just don't ever kiss me again. EVER."

"Fine." In his mind, he was thinking, "DARN!"

_"You loooooooooooove her!"_

"Okay that's it I'm done." Than he walked away from her before his stone would say something else he didn't want to hear.


	4. Pain

For the next few days, The Elf Prince didn't say anything to anyone, which seemed more like himself. He once again became the passive and mysterious creeper he used to be. Emily was having trouble getting used to it again, since she liked to think about how she saw his vulnerable side and wished it would stay. But what Trellis was doing was only right. She couldn't get close to him even if she tried, and it would keep her from being distracted.

Unfortunately, Lezelldium refused to shut up day and night, haunting her dreams and repeatedly telling her to give in. It even reminded her that she had not chucked it off the ship like she said she would, so this time she put on her cloak and again walked outside. Instead of going all the way to the front of the ship like she did last time, she stood right where she was and started to pull the amulet off her neck.

But it choked her.

Eveytime she tried to pull it off, it got tighter. She yelled in her thoughts, "I thought you said I had a choice! That I didn't have to stay here if I didn't want to!"

_"You do have that choice; you just can't remove me though."_

"Let me breathe!"

The cord loosened. Emily gasped and felt tears start to form. One slipped down her cheek and she forced herself to stop. She mumbled, "No. I won't do this. Not again." She leaned on the rail and burried her face in her folded arms. "I miss you Dad."

Now there was silence. The only thing to be heard was the wind and her soft crying.

Prince Trellis watched her from a few meters away. He realized that he could have easily orphaned her and Navin without a secong thought, but for some reason, he didn't. She could have killed him for taking her mother away, but she didn't. She already knew better than him. She still does. It pained him to see her cry, but he wasn't quite sure what to do. He took two silent steps nearer, and then said, "I could have told you what would happen if you accepted the stone, but I was far too blinded by my jealousy to think about kindness. I was in the house when you discovered the amulet. I was in that room, but I didn't stop you. I should have."

Emily hesitantly lifted her head and looked at him. The tear stains were noticable even in the dim light, and her breaths were heavy.

Seeing her like this told him he had a heart; it was aching.

She said slowly and quitely, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"I think it's Miskit's fault."

A short laugh escaped her mouth. Than she sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I don't really think this will help, but I can relate to you. My mother died a long time ago and my stone drives me insane."

"What happened to your mom?" Emily asked, a little weak.

"My father..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What about your dad?"

"...He...the car..it..." she covered her face again and struggled to keep in a sob.

Trellis held her. He didn't know why. "I shouldn't have asked." He kind of wanted to start crying too because seeing her so broken made him sad.

Emily squeaked, "It was only fair."

He held her tighter. At the moment, he didn't care about maintaining his image.

"I wanna go to bed," she mumbled.

He only nodded and let go.

Before she closed the door to go back inside, she said, "Thank you."


End file.
